The Lights of Westpoint
by Mariah94
Summary: Castle takes Beckett to see the haunted railroad tracks at Westpoint! Will she finally believe?


Alright, I'm back:D. This is another school assignment! I was told to write a folktale... and you know, with this amazing season of Castle, I just HAD to write a Castle Folktale! Of course, it turned out way more fanfiction than folktale... but oh well. Hopefully I'll get a reasonable grade:).

Once again, since it was a school assignment, I couldn't add a bunch of Caskett goodness. I also couldn't go into character detail, because folktale's don't have character plot. I did manage to add some Caskett, though:). It's cute... go ahead... read.

And yes, abrupt ending. I couldn't go into epic details with Beckett thanking Castle for opening her eyes to such an amazing phenomena... and then having Castle be all, "I did it for you, Kate. Because I love you..." Awww:).

So yeah, I really enjoyed writing this. I've had to put all reading/writing of fanfiction on hold again now that I'm working part-time, with full-time hours, and school, and softball, and yeah. So having an assignment... to write... :).

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters**

**

* * *

**

"A mile off in the distance, the white light was steadily growing closer, glowing intensively. Next to it, the three red lights were-"

"Yeah, man. I remember this. The story about the civil war soldier killed on the tracks by one of the train cars? Apparently, a chain took off his head and then every night he would walk the tracks searching for it. My dad took me down to those tracks when I was a kid. We saw the lights… it was crazy!" Esposito took the sheet of paper from Castle and glanced over it.

Castle had been telling Esposito about his trip with Alexis down to the WestPoint railroad tracks over the past weekend. His daughter had been begging to go, and Castle, a firm believer in the supernatural, finally agreed to take the long drive.

"I'll be honest, I didn't think it was true. You know these things are usually just rumors. But Alexis and I were amazed!"

"Amazed? I remember crying on my mom's shoulder. Some freaky stuff, man."

As the two shared their stories, Beckett walked into the precinct, coffee in one hand and a file in the other. She approached her desk, collapsing in her chair with a sigh.

"What's up, Beckett?"

"Nothing." she replied, "Just paperwork."

"Check this out." Esposito handed her the article explaining the WestPoint folktale.

The detective read the article, occasionally chuckling aloud. She finally looked up at the two with a grin.

"Did you write this, Castle? It's very… uh, intriguing."

Castle frowned, "No… I write fiction. This is real, Beckett!"

Beckett rolled her eyes, "We have work to do, guys. Esposito, you and Ryan have court at four. Go find him."

Esposito nodded before standing up and heading out.

"Have you ever been to WestPoint, Beckett?" Castle asked.

"No, and I don't plan on ever going."

"Oh, come on… you have to see to believe."

Beckett shook her head, "No, I don't." she turned back to her computer, ignoring the writer's sulk. Eventually, he stood up and left. She glanced at the empty chair next to her… although he was gone, she knew he wouldn't give up.

A few minutes later, Castle was by her side again.

"What?" she asked, continuing to type.

"I'm taking you to WestPoint tonight."

"You're funny, Castle."

"Not joking. I already asked Montgomery if you could take the day off."

Beckett's eyes shot up. "You didn't."

He nodded with a grin.

"Castle…"

"Seriously, you need to see this. It's unbelievable."

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Before Beckett could change her mind, she stood up and shut her computer off before grabbing her coat.

Maybe it was time for adventure.

* * *

"…Castle, it's been two hours. It's not going to happen."

"Shhh!" Castle placed his hand over Beckett's mouth. "You have to be quiet," he whispered, "Otherwise they won't show."

Beckett replied with an eye roll. Knowing he couldn't see her facial expressions, she glared at him, crossing her arms stubbornly. After a few moments, Castle removed his hand and settled back in his seat. Beckett leaned her head back, preparing herself for a long, boring night.

Eventually, she dozed off. The silence and pitch black had finally gotten to her.

A few hours later, the detective started to stir. It took her a few moments to gain her surroundings, but when she did, she bolted up with a start. She leaned forward and glanced out of the front window. It was still dark out along the tracks, but in the distance, she swore there was a light floating about three feet above the tracks. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes before looking out again. It only took a few seconds for her to realize the light had moved closer to the vehicle she was in. Beckett gawked, mouth wide open, before turning to Castle and poking him roughly in the side. He sat up with a groan.

"Ugh… Beckett?"

"Castle, look!" she excitedly pointed outside.

"What?"

"Shhh!" She repeated his line, "You have to be quiet!"

Castle nodded and looked out, but the light was nowhere to be found. He turned to the detective, "Where did you see it?" he asked quietly.

"Out there!" she pointed to the tracks going away from them, "I swear, Castle… it was the strangest thing."

"I believe you… now, shh. Maybe it'll come back."

The two settled in once again, but this time, they didn't blink, afraid that they would miss whatever was going to happen.

It wasn't long before the light came back. Beckett straightened up immediately before reaching over to grab her partner's hand. "Look!"

Castle beamed. "Told you," he whispered.

Together, they watched as the light came steadily closer to their car. It would occasionally jump from one side of the track to the other. Before long, the light had broken off into two separate lights, one on each side.

"Wow…" Beckett watched in amazement as the lights brightened. She jumped when a red light appeared from behind the left light. Her grip tightened on Castle's hand when the light's continued to make their way down the tracks.

"Castle…"

"I know," he whispered. "I'm freaking too. They didn't get this close with Alexis."

Beckett held her breathe as the lights continued to get closer. She was about to ask Castle what had happened when he went with his daughter when the sound of a siren pierced the silence. To the right, blue and red lights flashed through the darkness. The lights on the tracks disappeared as soon as the patrol car was in sight.

That night, the two experienced the mysteries of the WestPoint Lights. To this day, the lights continue to float across the tracks; spooking and intriguing many curious onlookers.

* * *

Haha, I think it's cute:).

Let me know what you think!

If interested, this is based off of a true story. In virginia (Uh, oh. Now you know where I live...!) there are haunted tracks at West Point. Okay, we don't know if they're haunted, but there are lights that show in the middle of the night, floating along the tracks. Sometimes more than one light... sometimes they are red, too. I don't know from expirience, but my father and grandparents do. My theory is it's the swamp gasses mixing with the air, somehow causing this colorful gas bubble to float down the tracks...

Yeah, so I don't believe in ghosts...

Look it up though, if you wanna:D West Point Virginia Haunted Railroad Tracks!

Another random note, I had to look up how to spell colorful. Is that sad or what?

Caskett baby! January 24th, hurry the freak up!


End file.
